Dark Notes on a Blank Page
by Lonely Kitty
Summary: Soul/Maka drabbles 'Soul, your song doesnt have to be sad if you dont want it to be'


LK- Hello there all! I'm new to Soul Eater (sorta) but I absolutely love it to death!! I've been dying to make a MakaxSoul one-shot so here it is! Anyway, this idea isn't mine, it came from the wonderful and talented AngstRidenVampireKitten, so kudos! Here are the directions…

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (SoulxMaka)

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Nyaaa, I don't really think I can do this since I take forever to even write a drabble, oh well, here we go nya!

**Love Me Dead – LUDO**

"Soul, What do you think of me?" Maka asked lightly, her arm wrapping around his shoulders. Soul looked back at his meister with a glare.

"What the hell are you talking about tiny tits?" he growled back. Maka merely giggled and pressed her lips against the pulse beating at his neck.

"I really like you, you know." Soul tensed. _'Why, is Maka acting like this!?' _

"Maka? Hey Maka!!" Soul doubled over from the sudden weight pushing onto him. He twisted around to grasp his meister and softly set her on the couch.

Worriedly, he pressed his hand against her forehead. A giggle and a burp popped out as she kissed Soul on the lips.

"Souuuul" was her only response as she fell unconscious.

"Shit, who ever knew Maka got drunk that easily?" Nonchalantly, Soul grabbed the empty wine bottle on the table and chucked it into the recycle bin.

**Roxas theme – Kingdom Hearts II**

'_that song' _thought Maka as she listened behind the crack of an adjacent door. '_Why does it seem so sad?' _

She plopped herself down on the floor as the song began again, a distinct melancholy flirting along with the melody. A sudden stop caused her to turn around as the door opened to revel the familiar face of her partner.

"Soul…" Maka felt her face heat up slightly, she knew Soul didn't really like anyone listening to him play but she couldn't help it, it was so beautiful.

"I'm sorry!!" he apologized hurriedly as she turned to leave but a missed grasp to her wrist caused her to glance back. Soul's crooked smile greeted her.

"It doesn't have to be sad" he said while leading her back into the pinstriped room. Maka smiled.

"Of course not."

**19sai – Suga Shikao**

"Soul…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The scythe grinned from within his weaponized from. He stretched himself out until half of him was still weapon, the other half, on level with Maka's face. He didn't even have to think to know the seriously un-cute look that was probably on her face.

He gave a slurp.

"Even if it's human, it's not the shape or form that's the problem…" he started off,

"It's the Soul!!" Maka leaped out from her hiding place, Soul already brimming with their resonance.

"WITCH HUNTER!!" Soul sliced through the kissin perfectly as its outer form dissolved until all that was left was a glowing blue soul. The white haired weapon ate it up greedily and gave a loud smack.

"Thanks for the meal." Soul half bowed and turned to see that his Meister had wandered a ways off.

"Maka?" the weapon called out uncertainly. With a few quick steps Soul caught up with his Meister.

A small smile graced her otherwise stern face.

"Look Soul, a black butterfly." Maka lifted the delicate insect that had come to rest on her finger.

"Huh…" Soul glanced at the butterfly for a moment before his gaze came to rest on Maka's face. Maka let the little being fly off and gave a soft laugh. Soul's gaze never wavered from his meister.

**SNOW KISS – NIRGILIS**

Soul was restless, the little devil from the black room with the piano passed in and out while he withered in pain. He touched the scar that ran from his shoulder to his hip. Although he would never admit it, it still hurt. Maka would be in hysterics if she knew just how much it hurt…

Maka wasn't herself anymore. Whenever the two's gazes met, she would turn away or have such a tortured expression.

'_she still blames herself'_ thought Soul _'for something that wasn't even her fault'_ Soul groaned in anger as he leapt out of his room and stomped towards Maka's room.

He was about to barge in when he heard a soft gentle mumbling. Carefully, Soul opened the door a crack, and smiled. (A/N: Sorry, song ended XD)

**Remembering Sunday – All Time Low**

Maka, Soul, Kidd, the Thomson twins, and Black Star and Tsubaki went out together for a game of volleyball.

"All right, we'll win for sure right Soul!" Black Star pumped the air excitedly, Soul gave a devilish grin. "Sure, as long as tiny tits doesn't screw up or something."

Maka flinched, she knew she was athletically challenged but Soul didn't have to put it that way! She clenched her hands into little fists.

"Well, how about it Soul? Me versus you, whoever wins has to do whatever the other says for an entire week." Soul's face shifted to one of amusement and mischievousness.

"Okay, sure. Just know that I want chocolate fudge pancakes with whipped cream for dinner" Maka ignored the remark as she took the ball from Tsubaki's hands.

"Oh yeah, Soul?" Maka asked with a low voice. Soul looked up questioningly.

"You're bikes getting stolen." Maka smiled.

"What!?" Soul turned only to realize they had walked to the court and he turned to late to see the ball roll around to rest like a loyal dog at his feet.

"You never said anything about foul play." Maka laughed. Soul on the other hand, only thought about how "uncool" that all was.

(A/N: I have no idea how I got this, I mean, the song is so angsty…)

**Dream a Dream – DDR (…damn you Panda)**

Soul announced one day that he was going to teach Maka how to dance. Maka agreed half heartedly, already knowing the outcome of the session. But Soul's sureness was overpowering and for a moment she thought she would learn. Of course all of that was shattered in the first few steps.

"Ow, no! Maka!! Pay attention, stop stepping on me!" Soul's cries were deaf to her. Maka sighed, why was she doing this again? Oh right, because she had forced Soul to go shopping with her yesterday.

'_but this is worse for him than me'_ thought Maka happily as she rested her head against Soul's shoulder. And promptly stepped on his toe once more.

"MAKA!!"

**Lycanthrope - +44**

It was suffocating, the insanity, the madness, the fear, the loneliness, the scream. Soul was losing his mind. From the baiting of the little devil to hearing Maka's helpless cries.

"DAMN It!" Soul cried. He despised the feeling, the feeling of helplessness. He wanted to DO something. Something, anything, just to feel something other than the void of helplessness.

'soul…' The weapon whipped back to stare below him. Maka was disappearing faster and faster. Soul snapped, _'no more'_

"MAKA!!"

Soul ignored the pain that laced up towards his arm. He ignored it until he felt the soft clasp of her hand. Small, limp but there. He pulled her up and held her close.

**Planetarium – Otsuka Ai**

I have always wondered if others have ever felt like I did when we performed resonance. No, it was impossible. When we were fighting it was utter perfection, not a stance out of place or a word missed cue. Except for those very very **very** rare moments.

A sense of tranquility was what I love most when fighting. A sense of importance and of duty. I felt I had a reason to fight, and that reason alone spurred me on to fight with my partners.

But it always gave me a sense of worry as well. _'what if I wasn't good enough, what if I couldn't protect them what if…' _

"Kid now!" Patty shouted. I never missed a beat. I shot with perfection. Once, twice both bullets utterly and seamlessly symmetrical. The kissin disappeared as Liz and Patty split them, equally of course.

Liz turned to me with a strange look. I asked what was wrong.

"Umm, Kid, I know this a bad time to say it but…well…one of your hair stands was cut off."

Impossible. I fell into a despair that took a month to cure.

**Speed of Sound – Coldplay**

Maka's arm's were always so loose. I thought to myself '_it's a wonder she doesn't fall off'_ I turned at a curve, veering at an angle where even I thought I would fall. Still, her arms barely even moved.

We were moving fast now, across a long highway into practically nowhere. A few trees and a distant house every now and then zoomed past at an impossible speed. Maka shifted the smallest bit.

Maka was tired, when Maka was tired, Maka slept. When Maka was tired and we were riding, she would still fall asleep, right then and there. Like it was nothing. Perhaps it worried me a bit more than it should but I always rode slower while she slept.

One not to wake her (and get Maka Chopped) and two, in a deranged fear that she might fly off without me noticing, I mean, her grip was so light. I turned back just to make sure she was still there. She snored lightly.

We arrived at out destination and I shook Maka awake. She yawned and stretched and slipped off the bike with practiced ease. She gave a sleepy grin and walked forward.

We were silent for a while before curiosity (I refused to call it worry) got the better of me.

"Maka…" I said hesitantly. She turned to me to let me know that she had my full attention. "What is it, Soul?"

I hesitated. "Why do you always hang on so lightly when we ride?" I asked, embarrassed but still wanting to know. She smiled as she took my hand.

"I trust that you'll conk me on the head if I ever let go." She laughed and I smiled.

**God Knows – Hirano Aya**

"Soul, I'll make you into the best scythe ever, I promise! So please, wake up!!" My cries, I was crying. My heart, I was breaking. This was all my fault.

"Maka-chan…" I could barely hear Tsubaki's soft voice or her gently touch.

"Soul Wake Up!!" why was he so still!?

"He'll be fine with some rest." Stein was speaking to Death Scythe. I barely even knew they were there. _Soul…_

_-.-.-.-_

'_Maka, Maka…'_

I awoke to a soft sound. I was startled to see two blood red eyes staring at me with a worried gaze. His eyes shot open as he saw me open mine.

"Maka you're okay!" He cried grasping me around the shoulders and pushing me into his arms. I suddenly felt very strange.

Why was he so happy? I was the reason he was here, he should **hate** me for what I had done. Why was he so glad that I was okay? I heard him speak hurriedly into my ear. His breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine.

"I was so worried, so worried that I didn't protect you well enough, so worried that you got hurt." He pressed his face against the front of my shirt, pulling me tighter to him, a wetness was sinking through.

"Stop." I held him back, pressing him back. Only now did I realize that the wetness were my tears.

"Why are you so happy? It's my fault your here, it's my fault you're so hurt, it's all my fault, why are you so happy!?" I hunched over, I didn't want him to see me anymore. When he didn't respond I almost left right then and there until his low voice took me by surprise.

"Would that make you feel better? If I blamed you for this?" His eyes were carefully hidden, emotion absent from his voice as well.

"Yes." I cried, tears threatening to spill over once more. He glared at me, angrily. _'finally' _I thought _'please be angry, I hate feeling so guilty!'_

"Well you better get used to it because I won't blame you, ever, that was my fight as much as yours, my injuries were my own fault…I'm…just glad you are okay." He grinned and reached out for me again. I collapsed into his waiting arms.

"I'm not angry Maka, I could never hate you, never…" I smiled into his bare chest. Softly, mouthed the words _thank you, Soul. _

-:-

LK- nya! That was fun!! But I had to go through some serious editing (so all those mistakes are probably just spell check or cause me is sleepy now.) ((Spell check said that that is "me is" instead of "I am" rofl)) please review, reviews are my blood! Along with coffee!! And Coldplay! Lol right after I finished the last one, Resonance came on, does it count? Roflrofl anyway, umm, yea, review please!! XD

The One and Only, Lonely Kitty


End file.
